The Grinch (2018)/Gallery
Images of The Grinch in the 2018 film. Gallery Grinch 2018 pez.png Young grinch 2018.png Grinch 2018 character.png The Grinch 2.jpeg File:The_Grinch_and_Max_.gif IMG_9610.JPG|The Grinch in the TV Spot IMG_9611.JPG|The Grinch in his olympic suit IMG_8769.PNG|The Grinch was being appreciated IMG_8770.PNG|The Grinch and his dog, Max IMG_9627.JPG|The Grinch hates a wake up call and hates Pharrell Williams' song "Happy". IMG_9696.GIF|The Grinch had enough and uses his lamp to throw at the alarm clock IMG_9613.PNG|The Grinch's surprised look IMG_9615.PNG|The Grinch calling his dog, Max File:The_Grinch_(2018).gif IMG_9625.PNG|The Grinch is in a grouchy mood IMG_9626.PNG|The Grinch trying to enjoy his morning coffee IMG_9695.PNG|The Grinch puts his green pants on IMG_9617.JPG|The Grinch and Max heading to Whoville by getting some food IMG_9699.JPG|''Excuse me. Are you getting that?'' File:The_Grinch_is_being_mean.gif|The Grinch being mean to the nice woman IMG_9616.JPG|The Grinch trying out the pickle which he later hate IMG_9704.JPG|The Grinch got slap by an airflow snowman File:IMG_0869.gif|The Grinch get upset after get slapped by the airflow snowman File:The_Grinch_and_Max.gif IMG_0793.PNG IMG_0794.PNG File:Young_Grinch_(2018).jpg|The young Grinch File:Sad_Grinch.png|The Grinch's backstory: He was an orphan, but didn't celebrate Christmas since he didn't get adopted and it made him feel bitter and cold hearted by hiding his sadness when he became an adult File:The_Grinch_(2018).jpg|The Grinch using a flying device on Max to look over Whoville Santa Grinch.PNG|The Grinch dress up as Santa by stealing their Christmas at Whoville IMG_1802.JPG|The Grinch playing soccer in the TV spot IMG_1803.JPG|The Grinch was looking over Whoville IMG_1804.JPG|The Grinch and Max playing chess File:The_Grinch_playing_music.jpg IMG_1807.JPG|The Grinch was mad at Max for interrupt his music lesson IMG_2292.JPG|The young Grinch leaves Whoville and live at Mt. Crumpet IMG_2807.JPG|The Grinch IMG_2968.JPG|''Okay?'' IMG_2969.JPG|Getting ready for a big day IMG_2980.JPG|''The present! This is our enemy!'' IMG_3029.JPG|The Grinch making a Santa suit IMG_3031.JPG|The Grinch and Cindy IMG_3032.JPG|The Grinch and his neighbor IMG_3033.JPG|The Grinch can't handle Christmas IMG_3034.JPG|The Grinch trying to save the sleigh IMG_3070.JPG|The Grinch gets annoyed by his neighbor IMG_3071.JPG|The Grinch uses his reinhorn IMG 3072.JPG|The Grinch's childhood photo IMG_3073.JPG|The young grinch secretly wish to enjoy Christmas like the people of Whoville IMG_3074.JPG|''That's hurtful.'' IMG_6848.JPG|The Grinch's evil personality IMG_6812.JPG|Like his counterpart, The Grinch realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending time with your family who love you IMG_6830.JPG|Young Grinch felt heartbroken after watching the people of Whoville celebrate Christmas without him and left Whoville after 53 years IMG_6893.JPG|The Grinch's Sadness toward Christmas and being alone IMG_6844.JPG|The Grinch have enough with Christmas since it brought him nothing, but misery which it later gave him a idea by stealing Christmas IMG_6939.JPG|The Grinch apologized to the people of Whoville for stealing Christmas IMG_6943.JPG|The Grinch also apologized to Cindy Lou for ruining her Christmas including his meanness toward her IMG_6947.JPG|The Grinch gave his dog Max a Christmas gift by showing that he appreciate that Max still care and being there for him IMG_6721.JPG|The Grinch awkwardly came to Cindy's house for Christmas dinner IMG_6978.JPG|The Grinch help Donna with the cake by showing some appreciate IMG_6951.JPG|The Grinch's heroic smile IMG_6983.JPG|The Grinch chuckles after seeing his dog Max was having a good time IMG_6953.JPG|The Grinch laughs while Max lick his master in the face IMG_6956.JPG|The Grinch finally got his wish: he wasn't alone anymore since Cindy's kindness have change his life and learning the true meaning of Christmas IMG_6989.JPG|The Grinch was touched after getting hugged by Cindy Lou IMG_6999.JPG|The Grinch want to forget about Cindy's advice, but after getting hugged by her, he was wondering what if she's right about being happy by listening them singing and his sadness will go away IMG_6962.JPG|After the movie was over, The Grinch did help Donna out by inventing some housework IMG_6966.JPG|The Grinch is happier than before and did let go of his tragic past Category:Galleries